As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's. 941,728 and 672,646 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse laminated pool stick constructions.
While both of the aforementioned prior art pool stick constructions are more than adequate for fulfilling the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, neither of these patented devices are particularly useful for assisting a player in lining up a shot.
As most pool and billiard players are all too well aware, one of the most critical aspects of these sports is the proper alignment with the cue shaft and the surface of the cue ball to propel the cue ball in the proper trajectory towards the target ball or the sides of the table in accomplishing a desired shot.
Given the widespread popularity of pool and billiards it comes as somewhat of a surprise that to date no one has apparently developed a cue stick shaft construction that will incorporate an aiming reference line into the shaft material per se; such that the player may utilize the integrally formed reference line to align their shots and improve their game.
Obviously there has existed a longstanding need for such a construction and the provision of exactly this type of an arrangement is a stated objective of the invention.